Just Wait For Me, will you?
by blueviorosetta
Summary: "Sakura, when I look into my heart, I see only you. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with since the first time I saw you.." Sasuke berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan mengambil kotak cincin dari sakunya. Lalu berlutut di hadapan Sakura. "..Marry me?"


Kau.

Seorang gadis bermata seperti emerald, dengan rambut berwarna bunga musim semi, yang selalu memakai sneakers dan selalu duduk di bagian belakang perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-bukumu. Kau adalah gadis yang dapat membuatku merasakan hal aneh yang asing bagiku. Seperti bagaimana detak jantungku yang berdegub semakin kencang jika matamu menangkap mataku yang tengah menatapmu, kupu-kupu yang ingin meledak di perutku saat mendengar suara tertawamu, tersenyum saat melihat raut wajahmu yang serius membaca salah satu novel, merasa protective saat kecerobohanmu membuat kau terjatuh dan membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipimu, ataupun saat mengingat caramu tersenyum membuatku ingin tersenyum sendiri.

Arrggh.. aku terdengar seperti anak SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tunggu.. cinta?

Apakah ini cinta? Cinta. Terasa asing di lidahku. Mungkinkah? Hmm..

Orang akan mengenalmu sebagai Haruno Sakura. Atau Sakura, begitu kau suka dipanggil. Gadis yang dikenal karena kepintaran, keramahan, kesopanan, bahkan kecantikanmu. Tapi bagiku, kau adalah makaikat. My Angel. Tidak sedikit laki-laki yang suka menggodamu dan mengajakmu berkencan, lalu kau hanya akan tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan sopan. Dan tak jarang, hal itu membuatku cemburu. Tapi siapa aku? Kau bukanlah milikku. Setidaknya belum.

Hampir setiap hari kau pergi ke perpustakaan di kampus setelah selesai jam kuliah, dan hampir setiap hari juga aku mengikutimu. Aku selalu berjalan di belakangmu saat pergi ke perpustakaan, mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sampai saat itu ketika kau terjatuh dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang kau bawa, aku menolong mu untuk berdiri. Saat itulah pertama kali aku berbicara langsung denganmu. Lalu berkenalan dan aku mengajakmu ke kedai kopi dekat kampus.

Saat itulah aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan mungkin kau akan membalasnya.

Kencan pertama kau dan aku adalah 2 minggu setelah kau mengenalku. Aku mengajakmu pergi piknik di sebuah taman dekat hutan kota. Taman yang tidak banyak orang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dengan membawa sekeranjang makan siang dan selimut, kau dan aku memiliki kencan pertama kami yang tak pernah kulupakan.

Hari demi hari, kau dan aku bertemu di perpustakaan. Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai kopi atau ke taman.

3 tahun setelah mengenalmu, aku berpikir untuk melamarmu. Apakah ini terlalu cepat? Menurutku tidak, ini sudah cukup lama dari pertama kali aku melihatmu di perpustakaan. Saat pertama kali melihatnmu, aku yakin akan menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Menjadikanmu sebagai istriku, bukan ide yang buruk. Apakah kau akan menolaknya? Kurasa tidak, aku dapat melihat di matamu jika kau juga mencintaiku. Dan kau pun pernah mengatakannya padaku. Jadi mungkin aku tak perlu khawatir. Tapi kenapa aku menjadi gugup saat terlintas di pikiranku kau akan mengatakan tidak?

Aku melamarmu di musim dingin, dengan mengajakmu ke tempat ice skating. Saat kau dan aku berdiri di tengah tempat itu, aku menggenggam tanganmu. Walaupun banyak orang, tidak ku biarkan itu mengganggu rencanaku. Dengan tarikan napas gugup dan menatap matamu. Aku berbicara,

"Sakura, when I look into my heart, I see only you. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with since the first time I saw you. I can't even imagine growing old with someone else, nor do I want to. I love you, I really do. You are a beautiful and kind-hearted girl that deserves the very best, someone who can make you happy, cherish you, and love you without end.."

Aku berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan mengambil kotak cincin kecil dari saku celanaku. Lalu berlutut di hadapanmu.

".. Will you let me be the one and marry me?" Kau tengah berurai mata dan aku semakin gugup untuk mendengar jawabanmu. Aku mendengar orang-orang di sekeliling saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kami-sama, he's proposing her!"

"Hey, lihat disana, dia sedang melamarnya."

"Wanita itu sangat beruntung."

" Kapan kau akan melamarku seperti itu, huh?"

Kuabaikan semua bisikan itu dan kembali memperhatikanmu.

"Yes."

Hanya satu kata itu, kata yang yang berarti sangat besar. Tak pernah aku sangat bersyukur mendengar kata itu sampai hari ini.

Kusematkan cincin di jari manismu, lalu berdiri dan mendekapmu erat. "Oh, Thank God! I love you, soon to be Uchiha Sakura. Always"

"As I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." Kau menjawab.

Kau dan aku pun menikah di musim dingin tahun berikutnya. Kau datang mengenakan gaun putih dan sebuket bunga ditanganmu. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, karena mataku sudah dipenuhi air mata yang hampir tumpah membasahi pipiku. Jika aku menghapusnya, orang lain akan tahu aku menangis. Pengantin pria tidak biasanya menangis saat hari pernikahannya, ya kan? Tapi saat aku melihat matamu, kau juga menangis. Barulah kusadari jika beberapa pengantin memang menangis saat hari pernikahannya. Apalagi jika wanita tercantik yang dicintainya mengucap sumpah akan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan.

For better. For worse.

In sickness. In health.

In Joy. In sorrow.

For where you go, I will go.

For where you stay, I will stay.

Together. Forever.

Hari itu kau datang sebagai Nona Haruno dan pergi bersamaku menjadi Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan perutmu yang bulat dan besar. Dan hari ini kau akan melakukan salah satu hal yang tidak dapat kulakukan. Kau mungkin akan berteriak, tapi tak apa. Kau mungkin akan memukulku, mencakarku atau mematahkan tulangku, tapi tak apa. Kau mungkin akan mengatakan jika kau membenciku, tapi tak apa. Kau mungkin akan menangis kesakitan, tapi aku percaya kau kuat. Setidaknya cukup kuat untuk melahirkan anak kita ke dunia ini.

Saat aku mendengar suara tangisnya, air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipiku. Dan kau tersenyum saat seorang suster menyerahkan bayi kecil itu. Putri kita. Kau memberinya nama Uchiha Sarada.

Rambut dan bibirnya sama sepertiku, sedangkan mata dan hidungnya serupa dengan milikmu. Aku langsung mencintainya, unconditionally. Dan saat pertama kali dia memanggilku Too-san, kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku.

Tahun demi tahun, kujalani hidup bersamamu membesarkan putri kita. Dan kusadari, aku semakin mencintaimu setiap harinya. Disetiap senyum, tawa, air mata, kita akan menjalaninya bersama.

Bahkan disaat kelam itu, kau selalu berada di sisiku. Menggenggam tanganku saat mereka mengubur Mom. Aku hanya dapat terdiam, menutupi rasa yang sebenarnya kupendam. Dan kau, kau menahan untuk tidak menangis terisak-isak. Saat kau menatapku, bukan tatapan kasihan yang terdapat di matamu, melainkan tatapan seseorang yang tengah berduka hati. Karena aku tahu kau juga menyayanginya seperti ibumu sendiri. Kau berusaha tegar untukku disaat kau butuh seseorang yang membantumu untuk tegar. You were just like an angel. My Angel.

Waktu terus berjalan, sekarang gadis kecil kita telah tumbuh dewasa dan bersekolah di Universitas ternama. Saat itu dia membawa seorang laki-laki -Boruto- ke rumah untuk menemui mu dan aku. Aku tahu hubungan mereka lebih dari teman, rasanya aku ingin melarang dia berpacaran dan menguncinya di kamar. Aku berpikir dia masih terlalu kecil untuk suatu hubungan.

Surai merah mudamu mulai diselingi dengan rambut abu-abu, garis-garis halus mulai terlihat di wajahmu, tapi senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajahmu. Dapatkah aku lebih mencintaimu lagi? Rasanya hatiku tak akan sanggup menahan semua ini. But I'm still crazy in love with you.

Suatu hari, Boruto datang menemuiku untuk meminta restu. Dia ingin melamar gadis kecil kita. Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan tidak, karena mereka masih terlalu muda. Tapi ku ingat kembali saat dimana aku meminta restu ayahmu, dimana kita masih muda dan ingin cepat menikah. Sekarang aku tahu rasa sulitnya melepas gadis kecil kita, layaknya dulu ayahmu melepasmu. Dan saat kutatap Sarada dan Boruto, aku seperti melihat aku dan kau dimana kita masih muda. Tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta diantara Sarada dan Boruto, cukup meyakinkan ku menyerahkan tangan anak kita dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Matamu dapat melihat semua ketidaksempurnaanku, menatapku hingga mengetahui sesuatu yang mendalam jauh di dalamku.

Kata dokter kau tidak akan bertahan lama, dengan penyakit yang kau derita. Mungkin kau tidak mengingat namaku, tapi aku tahu kau masih mencintai ku. Aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapanmu. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak perduli. Jika kau tidak akan bertahan lama, begitupun aku. Aku tidak dapat tinggal di tempat kau tidak ada. Seperti janji pernikahan kita.

For better. For worse.

In sickness. In health.

In Joy. In sorrow.

For where you go, I will go.

For where you stay, I will stay.

Together. Forever.

Aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan di dunia ini selain dirimu. Ku genggam tanganmu dan ku ceritakan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Gadis yang membaca novel di bagian belakang perpustakaan. Ku ceritakan hal-hal yang mungkin terlupakan oleh mu. Hari dimana aku melamarmu, dan mengingat kembali kata-kata yang ku ucapkan. Hingga hari dimana kita menikah, janji suci pernikahan yang kita ucapkan. Kata-kata cinta yang selalu ku ucapkan saat itu, dan kau akan membalasnya.

Tak kusadari genggaman tanganmu melemah di tanganku. Saat ku tatap wajahmu, kau sudah memejamkan matamu. Menyembunyikan orbs coklat yang membuatku jatuh cinta di balik kelopak matamu. Dengan mata tertutup, ekspresi damai, kau berkata,

"I love you, Sasuke. I always will."

"As I you, My Angel."

Air mataku jatuh mengalir di pipiku ketika kau menghembuskan napas terakhirmu.

You are my heart and soul. I will follow you wherever you go. Soon, My Angel. Soon. Together. Forever. Just wait for me, will you?

* * *

a/n: new author, RnR please?


End file.
